


No place to judge

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Loyalty, Oliver has a backbone, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver gives Thea a reality check about her being with Malcolm after the Siege.
Relationships: Oliver Queen and Thea Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	No place to judge

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was just bugging my mind and I needed to let out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I deserve to know what you've been doing with Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said.

"I've just been getting to know him, that's all." Thea said.

Oliver's blood boiled but he kept his tone leveled as he glared at her in disappointment. "You know, Mom and Robert would be ashamed of you, if they saw you, after how they gave up their lives for us both. You really don't see the hypocrisy, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thea demanded, glaring back.

"You judge and criticize me and Mom for lying to you and keeping secrets from you, when you yourself were doing the same thing for seven months." Oliver sneered and Thea almost gulped. "How could you want to have _anything_ to do with Malcolm Merlyn after everything he did to this family?"

"You are hardly in any position to judge, considering that you knew that Malcolm was my real father." Thea shot back.

"You act as if I knew this for years, I only knew that for a few months, so excuse me, if I needed some time to process the fact that our own mother had been lying to us for years!" Oliver snarled and Thea reeled back. "You act as if your life has been hell ever since Slade told you the truth but you know nothing of hell, you don't know what it's like to claw through dirt, teething for anything just to survive every single moment of your life for five years, besides, you really are naïve for taking a word of a psychopath at a face value without getting all the facts straight. He may have told you I had known since you were a baby but you could've listened to mine and Mom's side of the truth instead of taking Slade's word at the drop of the hat, so get off your high horse! If anyone is in no position to judge someone for having secrets, it's you!"

Thea simply looked away in shame, unable to meet Oliver's glare, sniffing and trying to hold back tears as she muffled her sobs.

"What has Malcolm ever done for you that he's a better parent to you than Mom and Dad? Robert knew you were Malcolm's daughter but it didn't matter to him, despite that, he loved you and raised you as your own and you repay him by putting more loyalty to the man, who put a bomb on the Gambit to have Dad killed and sentenced me, Sara and Mom to years of Hell, he murdered 503 innocent people, his own son and your own brother included, yet despite all of that, you put more trust, loyalty and benefit of doubt to him, than to me and you turn your back on Mom and Dad."

Thea winced and could feel herself shrink with every single fact and accusation that Oliver had listed.

"Both our parents gave up their lives so that we could live. They'd be ashamed if they could see you right now." Oliver gave her one last glare of disgust as he walked off, leaving Thea alone to contemplate on her actions and stew in her shame as she desperately tried to fight back tears, realizing that every single word Oliver said was true.

**Author's Note:**

> So, one thing that I've always found majorly stupid beyond measure about Season 3 was Thea, just like that at the drop of the hat, turning her back on Oliver and renouncing Robert and Moira and joining Malcolm, despite knowing exactly who he was and what he did, sabotaging the Gambit and killing Tommy included. I frankly could never fully grasp that and the whole flip-flopping after finding out that Malcolm had drugged her to kill Sara, while still putting more benefit of the doubt to Malcolm than Oliver, was stupid and annoying beyond measure.
> 
> Then again, it's the fault of the same showrunners, who turned Diggle, Felicity and Laurel into arrogant pricks with sticks up their butts, who thought that they knew better than Oliver and used him as their own doormat, with Oliver losing any self-respect and backbone to fight back. They should've fired and replaced Guggenheim and Mericle after Season 2.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
